Toi plus Moi égale Un
by Numphea
Summary: Avec tout ce qui lui arrive et malgré la présence de ses amis, Harry se sent seul. Mais peut-être n'est-il pas si seul que cela. Encore un OS et un slash, comme toujours avec moi !


**Titre : **Toi plus Moi égale Un

**Auteur : **Numphea

**Genre :** Romance

**Paring :** Harry/??? Vous verrez mais ce n'est pas un couple habituel

**Rating :** K+

**Warning :** Comme d'habitude c'est un slash donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ne lisent pas ! De plus le couple n'est pas forcément ce qu'il y a de plus habituel donc si au moment où vous comprenez de qui il s'agit vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous en voudrais pas de partir avant la fin.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Ouah ! Ça fait un sacré moment que je n'ai rien publié !

Cette histoire n'est pas toute neuve mais comme je ne l'avais pas publiée depuis, la voilà !

Pour ceux qui la liront jusqu'au bout j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

_**Toi plus Moi égale Un.**_

Il était très tard et, au dehors, il faisait nuit noire. C'était une nuit sans lune qui, de ce fait, n'offrait aucune lumière réconfortante mais un sentiment d'angoisse presque palpable.

Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas les habitants du château de Poudlard de dormir à point fermé, plongés dans des rêves tous plus divers, et parfois étranges, les uns que les autres.

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année, un concert de ronflements se faisait entendre, attestant d'un sommeil profond chez chacun.

Pourtant, loin des rêves paisibles, un de ces garçons ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, agité par une peur incompréhensible dont il était le seul à connaître l'origine.

Harry Potter semblait, en effet, plongé dans un cauchemar qui paraissait le terroriser. Le souffle rapide et la tête oscillant sans cesse de gauche à droite, il gémissait parfois faiblement, les lèvres tremblantes.

Soudain, comme arraché à son cauchemar, il se releva d'un coup dans son lit, le dos droit et les yeux grands ouverts, le corps parcouru de frissons et le souffle court.

Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits puis, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal, il enfila un pull et des baskets, se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité, prit sa précieuse carte des Maraudeurs et sortit de son dortoir à pas de loup, espérant plus que tout ne réveiller personne.

A cette heure la salle commune était bien évidemment vide de toute présence humaine et il n'y avait que le chat d'une élève de première année qui ronflait dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée éteinte.

Passer l'entrée de la salle commune fut tout aussi simple puisque la Grosse Dame, étant en train de dormir, ne s'aperçut de rien. Il serait sans doute beaucoup plus difficile de passer inaperçus quand il s'agirait de revenir au dortoir.

Harry s'aventura donc dans les couloirs glacials de Poudlard, protégé par sa cape d'invisibilité.

Surveillant les alentours avec sa carte, il se rendit ainsi jusqu'au cinquième étage où il s'enfonça dans des couloirs peu explorés du châteaux.

Finalement, après nombres de tours et de détours, il arriva devant un tableau, coincé entre une armure cassée et une statue noire de poussière.

Le tableau, à l'effigie du couloir, était terne, sale et troué en certains endroits. Mais on arrivait à distinguer ce qu'il représenté : c'est-à-dire une clairière au milieu d'un petit bois et éclairée par la lumière des étoiles brillant dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Il avait dû être beau autrefois. A présent il n'avait plus aucune valeur sinon celle d'être le gardien d'une salle abandonnée et inconnue de tous.

Harry souffla un mot de passe à la peinture qui pivota doucement afin de le laisser entrer.

Le tableau se referma derrière lui alors qu'il promenait son regard dans la pièce où il se trouvait à présent. Il l'avait trouvée lors d'une de ses énièmes sorties nocturnes et l'avait restaurée et transformée en ce qu'elle était maintenant, une salle ronde accueillante et chaleureuse aux murs beiges et à la moquette couleur sable. Il avait gardé le vieux canapé en cuir brun qu'il avait trouvé et, avec deux ou trois sorts, l'avait rendu comme neuf. Celui-ci faisait maintenant face à une cheminée, également remise en état de marche, et une grande bibliothèque, que Harry avait également trouvée, restaurée et étoffée de divers ouvrages.

De l'autre côté de la pièce trônait un grand lit à baldaquins fabriqué dans un bois sombre et aux tentures rouges et encadrés par deux petites tables de nuits et une armoire du même bois sombre.

Enfin, tout à gauche, se trouvait un seconde porte qui, Harry le savait, donnée sur une petite salle de bain simple constituée d'une douche, d'un toilette, d'un lavabo et d'un petit placard où se trouvait quelques serviettes, un nécessaire à toilette et une trousse de pharmacie aussi bien sorcière que moldue.

Cette chambre, Harry la connaissait bien pour y avoir passé de nombreuses nuits lorsque son besoin de solitude se faisait trop fort ou qu'il ne voulait pas déranger ses camarades de dortoir avec ses insomnies.

Mais s'il y était en ce moment c'était pour une toute autre raison.

Car la chambre n'était pas vide. Le lit était occupé par un jeune homme qui semblait agité par un cauchemar aussi profond que celui qui avait sortit Harry du sommeil.

Le jeune Potter s'approcha silencieusement du lit puis s'assit doucement dessus. Son bras s'éleva légèrement dans l'air et sa main vain effleuré la joue de l'endormit dont la respiration se calma imperceptiblement.

Finalement, Harry se décida à réveiller le jeune homme.

- Réveille-toi, chuchota-t-il, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, alors ouvre tes jolis yeux mon ange.

Le dit ange finit par se calmer totalement et battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de sortir complètement des brumes du sommeil.

- Harry, murmura-t-il, un doux sourire venant jouer sur ses lèvres.

Les deux se faisaient face, identiques.

L'un n'était que le parfait reflet de l'autre. La même taille plus petite que la normale, la même silhouette un peu frêle, les mêmes cheveux noir en bataille et, plus que tout, les mêmes yeux vert scintillants tels deux émeraudes.

Ils étaient deux et pourtant ils ne paraissaient qu'un et ce d'autant plus alors qu'ils étaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant, se réconfortant de leur propre cauchemar et de leur propre peur.

Depuis un mois c'était le même manège qui avait lieu toutes les nuits.

Car en effet, un mois plus tôt, la vie de Harry avait changé.

A la suite d'un énième cauchemar où Voldemort lui avait fait partager ses crimes les plus horribles, Harry s'était réveillé plus fatigué et apeuré que jamais. Il avait ressenti au plus profond de lui à quel point il se sentait seul et abandonné, las de n'être qu'une arme aux yeux de tous.

Il avait alors rejoint son sanctuaire, cette chambre qu'il avait lui-même aménagé et il avait pleuré tout ce qu'on se corps lui avait permis. Epuisé, il avait finit par s'endormir alors que le soleil commencé à pointer le bout de son nez.

Quand son réveil avait sonné l'heure de se lever, il s'était sentit étrangement rassuré et protégé. Puis, alors qu'il se réveillait complètement, il avait compris que quelque chose s'était produit durant la nuit.

En effet, deux bras encerclés sa taille, et son visage était enfoui dans le creux que formé la jonction de l'épaule et du cou d'une personne qui n'était pas là quand il s'était endormit.

C'est à ce moment là que l'autre c'était réveillé et que Harry avait plongé ses yeux verts dans les mêmes prunelles émeraude de son vis-à-vis.

La surprise avait été de taille en découvrant qu'il n'y avait plus un mais deux Harry Potter, aussi identique l'un que l'autre. Puis la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour le comprendre avait pris le dessus et il s'était laissé aller aux bras réconfortants de son reflet.

Depuis, il passait toutes ses nuits, dans cette chambre, avec la deuxième moitié de lui-même, se rassurant à tour de rôle, s'offrant l'amour que tous leur interdisaient.

De plus, ils avaient vite compris que s'ils se ressemblaient physiquement, il en était également de même mentalement ; aussi partageaient-ils les mêmes peurs et les mêmes envies, la même crainte de mourir et le même espoir d'être libre.

Ils partageaient également les mêmes visions cauchemardesques que leur envoyait Voldemort sans que celui-ci ait remarqué qu'il n'avait plus une mais deux victimes.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver au milieu de la nuit pour s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Et ils profitaient de ses nuits et les chérissaient plus que tout car, la journée, l'un se rendait en cours et subissait le quotidien tandis que l'autre attendait sa moitié avec impatience, personne n'étant au courant du dédoublement.

Mais, bientôt, tout cela éclaterait au grand jour car, ils le savaient, ils auraient besoin d'être ensemble pour tuer Voldemort : leur amour étant l'arme la plus puissante qu'ils aient.

Cependant, ils savaient devoir se préparer à être rejeté, personne ne pouvant comprendre l'amour éternel qui les liait.

Certains parleraient sûrement de folie, d'autres feraient allusion à du narcissisme, mais aucun ne pourrait voir que, loin de s'aimer soi, ils aimaient juste leur âme sœur.

Parce qu'ils étaient deux âmes sœurs, autrefois dans un même corps, aujourd'hui dans deux corps semblables mais différents. Parce qu'ils n'étaient qu'un, séparé en deux.

**FIN.**

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère ne pas avoir perdu tout le monde en route.

Pour ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'au mot « fin » je serais très heureuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bisous, à plus,

_Numphea._


End file.
